


Go Get 'Em, Tiger

by Galaxy2bones



Series: Destiel One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, No Spoilers, set in s10, so go ahead and read if you haven't seen s10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy2bones/pseuds/Galaxy2bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Cas out for drinks and gets a surpise in return</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Get 'Em, Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot

Go Get 'Em Tiger.

After what had happened with Cain, Dean figured both him and Cas needed a drink. "That was crazy. Cain said so many things. I would never-" Cas cut him off as Dean took another beer. "I know Dean." Dean sighed smiling. "I need to get laid. Something to get my mind off everything y'know?" Cas furrowed his brows as he finished off his third beer. "I still don't understand you're constant need for sex, so no." Dean laughed shaking his head. "Oh you so need to get laid." Cas cocked his head to the side facing Dean now. 

"Why, I don't want to. I have everything I want." Dean laughed face-palming. "Cas, All you got is me. Don't you want a little action, your so called vessel probably needs it." Dean pushed Cas forward. "Come on, go get 'em tiger." Dean pressed laughing as Cas turned around "Go-" Dean was cut off by Cas kissing him. "Did I successfully Get 'em?" Dean blushed laughing. "Cas, are you drunk?" Cas shook his head. "I only have had three beers." Dean smirked laughing. "Good then I won't feel bad doing this." Dean kissed him grabbing his tie. 

"Let's go, tiger." Cas laughed smiling as Dean threw his arm over Castiel's shoulders and led him out the bar a few people probably watching in slight surprise. Dean didn't care though he was too focused on his surprise that Cas felt the same. Too caught up in his sudden horniness for Cas. Cas groaned as Dean pushed him up against baby kissing hard and groping his ass making Castiel's trench coat almost envelope them. "Do you know how long I've fantasied about this?" Cas laughed as Dean pushed himself off the angel and got in the car. "I'm guessing a while, with how eager you are." Dean smiled, smirking noticing that Castiel's tie was a total mess. 

"Yeah, five years is a while." Dean started the impala pulling out of the garage. "What about you? Or did this urge come out of nowhere?" Cas laughed biting his lip teasingly. "I felt it for a long time. I just didn't think I should do anything about because the other angels would be very mad, now that everything is kind of..." Dean finished for him, "fucked? Yeah I know. You gave up your cult for me." Cas laughed smiling as they pulled into the hotel driveway. "Gonna have to get another room." Cas blushed lightly looking down. "The back of the car looks lonely." Dean laughed shaking his head "Tempting. I'm classy though, I want to make this worth you while. We've both waited way too long. " Cas laughed smiling leaning against the impala watching Dean walk into the hotel office. "One bed please." Dean said and the clerk girl smiled. 

"Surprised, I thought you were with long locks." Dean laughed rolling his eyes. "He's my brother so it's a good thing I'm not." The girl laughed handing him a key. "Have a nice night!" Dean laughed shaking his head as he left. "I plan to!" Dean said as the door closed. Cas smiled "Hi Handsome." Dean laughed and smirked dangling the keys. "Hi. Wanna get out of here?" Cas laughed smiling. 

"Yeah. Yeah I do." Cas replied as Dean grabbed his hand pulling him along. "Come on then angel." Cas laughed shaking his head. "Subtle." Dean laughed rolling his eyes and smirking as Cas gasped when Dean pushed him up against the door and kissed him hard. Cas laughed as he tried to keep his footing after Dean opened the door. "A little clumsy? You nervous or something?" Cas laughed as his coat fell to the floor. "Son of a bitch, hold on I gotta go get lube from my bag." Cas sighed laughing. 

"Go on, I'll wait here. I'm always waiting with you." Dean flipped him off as he walked out the hotel trying to be quiet as he entered the other hotel room. It didn't matter though because Sam still woke up. "Oh wow, you didn't get lucky tonight I'm surprised." Sam sassed and Dean hid a blush that was trying to creep up on him as he thought of the fact that he actually did get lucky. So lucky. "I did actually, just uh need to get something." Sam snorted as fell slack into sleep as Dean tried his best to discreetly and quickly grab the lube from his bag and put it in his bag and leave. "I'm ba-Well." Dean smiled at the now completely naked angel. "Too bad I wanted to tear off that tie with my teeth...maybe like a stripe up your neck." Cas groaned as he snapped making Dean's clothes be on the floor in front of him instead of on him. 

"Maybe another time." Dean laughed as he walked over to the bed, straddling Cas as he got on the bed. Their cocks grazing making both men groan as Dean caught Castiel's groan with a kiss. A Moan escaped Cas as Dean grinded down on him and Dean slipped his tongue in Castiel's mouth. Castiel frowned as Dean pulled away "Cas..." Dean blushed biting his lip nervously. "I...want you...to fuck...me." He practically murmured and Cas smirked laughing making him glare. "Come again? I didn't get that, could you speak up?" He teased and Dean groaned as he started kissing down Castiel's jaw and his neck to calm his nerves. 

"I want you inside me." 

He said in between kisses letting his hands graze Castiel's cock as he glided them over the angel's chest. "Well, then I think you're gonna need to be on your back...baby." Dean blushed laughing at the mocking use of a pet name rolling his eyes as he got off of the man below him and laid on his back. Cas smirked raising a eyebrow as he got on top of Dean and kissed him softly. "Now explain to me. Tell me everything you want. I only want to please you." Dean blushed rolling his eyes knowing the angel was asking out cluelessness and to fluster him completely. "I...want you to...open me up with....your tongue, your fingers.....I want all of you." He stuttered and paused out of nervousness and the fact that Cas was teething at his nipples teasingly making hushed moans escape dean as tried to speak. "Please..." He pleaded and Cas laughed lifting his head away from Dean's chest as he stood off of Dean. 

Cas laid on his belly hooking his feet together pulling Dean's ass closer to his face, Dean sighed contently. A soft gasp escaped the winchester as Cas slid his tongue in Dean. Dean writhed pulling at the sheets and throwing his head back and pulling at Castiel's hair with his other hand. "Touch...me...please." He whimpered a moan escaping the angel making Dean gasp as he felt it inside him as Cas started stroking his dick. Dean moaned loudly as Cas quickened the pace of his hand, whimpering as Cas lifted his from his ass and snapped making the lube from Dean's pant pocket popped into his hand. "I really love being an angel again." Dean laughed but only halfway because all he could do is gasp and let out a throaty moan as Castiel stuck a slick finger inside him. 

It felt odd at first but when Cas started sucking his dick as well, he completely lost it. Moaning like a high priced whore and wrapping his legs around his angel's shoulder. Half-mumbled begs of "More" and "Fuck Me" making Cas moan against Dean's length as he rutted into the sheets. Dean pulled at Castiel's hair fiercely as Cas slide in a second finger crooking it making Dean moan loud and broken. "Cas, fuck me." Cas popped off Dean's cock smirking "What's the magic word?" Cas teased and Dean whimpered which only turned on Cas more. "Please fuck me." Dean pleaded, Cas moaned as he slicked up length and began slowly entering Dean. Dean moaned "Oh god I've waited so long for this." Dean exclaimed as Cas bottom out, Cas was slow nervous to go fast. 

"Cas please go faster, need you so bad." Dean pleaded in between broken moans and it was all Cas needed to hear. Cas started fucking him hard in fast make Dean moan loud enough for Sam to hear in his hotel room. Cas leaned down kissing Dean as he fucked into him the feeling of Dean moaning into his mouth was exhilarating and brought him even closer to climax. Cas decided to move to  
Sucking at Dean's neck making Dean writhe as Cas continued to fuck into him and stroke his cock. Neither Dean or Cas was gonna last much longer. Dean threw back his head grabbing at Castiel's back with both hands as he came across each other and Cas unloaded inside him soon after.

As Cas pulled out Dean whimpered slightly making him chuckle as he laid back against the bed and pulled Dean into his arms.

"Mine" He whispered as he drifted to sleep.

"Yours" Dean replied as he too fell asleep.


End file.
